


Sleep a Wink

by perniciousLizard



Series: Fired Up and Bone Weary [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans sleeps over sometimes, and that means waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep a Wink

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt: **Sans/Grillby morning routine** from [screaminglizardlady](http://screaminglizardlady.tumblr.com/). Thank you!

Sans’ alarm went off bright and early in the morning.  The noise varied, from day to day, but this morning it was just a series of hilarious sound effects. Grillby pulled his pillow over his head, which was as ineffective as ever since he had more the idea of ears than actual ones he could cover.  

He had gotten to bed early at around four in the morning.  It was seven thirty.  When Sans didn’t immediately switch his alarm off, Grillby had to carefully restrain himself from melting Sans’ phone into the side table.  

The bed shifted and the phone stopped making loud, obnoxious noises.  Sans went still again.

God.  Sans had better not have hit the snooze button.  Grillby would just start falling back to sleep, and, BAM, there would be that slide-whistle or maybe the sound of a heavy liquid splattering against something hard.

Grillby moved his pillow and sat up.  Sans had his eyes closed, and he was snoring gently.  

“Sans,” he said, stern.  No response.

He frowned.  Sans didn’t bother wearing blankets when he slept over, and his t-shirt was riding up so some of his ribs were exposed.  Grillby poked one. “Sans,” he repeated.  

Sans mumbled, “couple more minutes.”

“Not when you’re _here_.  I don’t get to sleep for the rest of the day.”

“mnyeah, okay.  just a sec.”  

A second passed.  Poking hadn’t worked, so Grillby tried kissing him awake.  

_That_ worked.  Sans opened his eyes like a tiny skeletal sleeping beauty.  "your breath smells like someone’s burning garbage," he said.  

“If you let your alarm go off again, I’m not letting you back in here after you drop off Frisk,” Grillby said.  

“nothin’ wrong with trash,” Sans mumbled, still not really awake.  He reached out and patted around for his phone and squinted in the bright light as he shut it off.  "hey.  mornin’ grillbz."  

"No.” Grillby settled back down and pulled his pillow over his face.  When he looked, again, Sans was gone.  

He woke up when his own alarm went off, at ten, and Sans was back in the bed next to him.  He hadn’t even heard him return.  "…good morning, Sans," he said.  

Sans grunted, in acknowledgment.  His shirt was riding up again, so Grillby tugged it back down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  

"can really learn to cherish warm garbage smell,” Sans said.  "turns out."  

"If you came back here for breakfast, I’m not bringing it to you in bed.”  Grillby got up and started getting ready.  He ran his hand down over the day’s shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles.

When he was done getting dressed, he checked to make sure his bow-tie was straight in the mirror, and then turned back to see if Sans had nodded off again. He was awake and watching Grillby.

“nice,” he said.  He yawned, and stretched, until his spine made a loud popping noise.  

Grillby got out a small container of mints and tossed three into his mouth, and then went into the kitchen and started frying enough eggs for two people.  Sans shuffled in, after a while, and got Grillby’s coffee maker out of where Grillby stored it.  He only had one for guests, but Sans pulled it out every time he slept over, so he was considering just leaving it out.  

Sans read messages on his phone and Grillby mentally went over his schedule while they ate breakfast.  The coffee started to work its magic on Sans, and he read aloud Papyrus’ responses to the strange pun-filled troll messages his brother kept getting on his blog.  

“isn’t my brother the greatest?” he asked.

“Yes.  Does he have any idea?”

“yeah.  bro’s got a lot of ideas.”  

Grillby knew he wasn’t going to get Sans to admit to anything.  "That’s true."

Sans finished off his eggs and Grillby got up and finished getting ready.  He always took too much time on the mornings when Sans was around.  He seemed to drag everything into a slower pace.  

"You don’t have to rush,” Grillby said.  "You know how to lock a door."  The main risk leaving Sans alone in his apartment was that he would switch the sugar and the salt, but that was a risk having Sans in his apartment at all.  

"you headed out?”  Sans shoved his phone in his pocket and got up.  He met Grillby over by the door, and pointed to his cheek.

Grillby laughed and leaned down, kissing him goodbye exactly where he pointed.  

“yeah, i’m a delight,” Sans said, “but maybe i shouldn’t sleep over when i have to get the kid to school.  you look beat.”  

Grillby genuinely wished that he had enough room in his apartment that he could ask Sans to sleep over on a permanent basis.  He wasn’t sure how to say that without starting much too serious a conversation much too early in the day.  

“uh.”

"No, it’s fine,” Grillby said, finally.  

“you looked at me like i kicked your mom for a sec.”  

“I like when you sleep over.”  It was inadequate.  

Sans shook his head. “all right, grillbz.”  He tapped the other side of his face.  "another one for the road."  

"As many as you like.”  

“don’t have enough hours in the day for that.”  

When Grillby pulled away, Sans looked at his face and chuckled.  

“What?”

“guess that was a good line.”  He drew a circle in the air around his face. “you’re blue.”  

“I am not.”

“ok.”  He winked.  "if you were, i’d say that line _blue_ you away."

Grillby covered his face with his hands.  "I have to go.”  

“ok, babe.  see you later.”  

He always started later than he meant to when Sans stayed over.  One of his employees was already setting up the tables, and Grillby hurried past them before they could ask about his face.  


End file.
